


Be My Baby’s Mommy

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Breeding, Experimentation, F/M, Human, Hybrid - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Shockwave can't talk normally, poor Thornstriker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is having trouble getting Bloodshed to breed.  So of course he turns to the only person who can help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby’s Mommy

Stepping into Shockwave's office was always a stressful event.  He only bothered to talk to the scientists when things were going badly and he was never happy then.

 

Still, she hadn't quite expected a talk such as this one.

 

"...And furthermore, we have had little success getting the experiment to copulate with other female hybrids. It is imperative that he has children at an age before his DNA begins to deteriorate in his reproductive organs.  Of course, without accurate data, there is no telling when this may begin to occur in a tiger hybrid such as himself-"

 

Thornstriker had no idea what was happening.  One minute, she was being called in to speak to Director of Science, shaking in her shoes and trying to figure out what she could have possibly done wrong.  Now, she was trying to make sense of all his jargon and rambling.

 

It didn't take her long to get the picture... except that Shockwave was still discussing biological factors at this time.  And she still had a lot of work today.

 

"E-Excuse me, Doctor Shockwave?"

 

He paused in the middle of flipping through a stack of reports to look up at her.  "Is there a problem, Miss Thornstriker?"

 

"I don't mean to be rude... but are you asking me to... have Bloodshed's children?"

 

The man blinked for a moment before he placed the papers down on his desks and looked sternly into her eyes, "Why yes... yes, that is what I was getting to.  You are the only female Bloodshed has shown any strong interest in and all previous breeding attempts have been unsuccessful.  So that is why I'm asking you to consider possibly becoming the female donor to his children."

 

And this was why it was so hard for anyone to get what he was saying.  He couldn't just simply say that he wanted her to be Bloodshed's mate because he was only interested in her.  He had to make it some long, complicated explanation.

 

"Well... I-I mean, I do understand the importance of Bloodshed... reproducing-" It sounded weird saying that when it came to her friend, "-But surely there are other alternatives?  I-In case this one doesn't work?"

 

"There are others, but having you breed with Bloodshed is the option that guarantees the greatest success in producing a child.  Bloodshed has refused all other females and surrogacy is an unreliable option.  Even if we could force him to give us his sperm, there are still the dangers of acquiring eggs from the hybrid by putting them under.  And trying to impregnate your eggs via IVF is also unsafe since we have no idea how you will fare."

 

So much for trying to argue out of that.  But Thornstriker had known for a while that Bloodshed was refusing all females presented to him.  After all, it was quite obvious who he had affections for.

 

But still... to have sex with the experiment she had studied for years?  Yes, she did care for him, but could she ever consider taking that next step in their complicated relationship?

 

"I... don't have to answer now... do I, Professor Shockwave?"

 

The man's fingers tensed for a moment before he looked directly at her.  "No... But a quick response would allow us to make accommodations quickly if necessary."

 

So yes or no and make it fast so he could figure out what to do next to get Bloodshed a child.  Yes, yes, that sounded just about right.

 

"Ah... of course, sir.  I-I'll give it some thought, b-but I might need some time-"

 

"If you need a few days, I can wait until the end of the week for an answer.  If you would like a day off or two to think it over more clearly-"

 

"Oh n-no!  No, I won't be needing any time off, sir.  J-Just a night or two to think it over."

 

"Very well," he sat back in his seat, "Thank you for coming.  You are dismissed."

 

"T-Thank you.  H-Have a good day, Doctor Shockwave."

 

With a quick stride, Thornstriker bolted out of the office without even a look back.

 

Alone, the one-eyed Director sighed as he slumped over the papers.  That could have gone better.

 

If Thornstriker didn't agree to this idea, he would have to go to his last resort to ensure a child for Bloodshed.

 

All he would have to do was convince Miss Soundwave and Bombrush to have her be a surrogate for the latter's son.

 

A task easier said than done.

 

END


End file.
